Obsessive Passion
by Dane-chan 1572
Summary: Ahora cada vez que recorro las calles de esta ciudad sin tomar tu mano, sin escuchar tu voz, creo no soportarlo mas, pero cada vez que llego a lo que antes era nuestro hogar siento que no puedo respirar porque sé que te me has ido para siempre. Cap.III
1. Meses sin Ti

**Capítulo 1**

**Meses sin Ti**

* * *

"_Miroku… debes prometerme que seguirás __componiendo no importa lo que pase" – _

* * *

"Primera sesión, paciente Miroku Nagasaki. - cuénteme señor Nagasaki¿qué lo trae por acá?"

"A decir verdad no lo sé, mi amiga sacó la cita, sólo viene porque se lo prometí"

"Entiendo, pero¿qué cree que le está afectando?"

"No lo sé."

"¿No lo sabe?"

"No, no lo se."

**

* * *

**"Quisiera por favor sacar una cita… Si… A nombre de Miroku Nagasaki… ¿sería posible para el lunes?... ¿no¿y el martes? … está bien, entonces el martes a las 4:00pm, muchas gracias, hasta entonces. - ya está Miroku el martes a las cuatro." 

"Kagome, en verdad estoy bien, no necesito una psicóloga"

"Miroku, ya lo hemos discutido antes, no volvamos a eso"

" Pero - "

"Sólo prométeme que irás – por favor"

* * *

La habitación era color crema, Miroku estaba sentado en un sofá de cuero mientras que la psicóloga le mostraba algunas imágenes, y él no veía la hora de irse. No le gustaban ese tipo de lugares. 

"¿Y qué ve aquí?"

"A decir verdad… sólo un punto blanco en un fondo negro. – ¿eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?"

La psicóloga suspiró y dejó a un lado las imágenes - "Quiero que te recuestes y que pongas tu mente en blanco – si sé que es difícil pero no imposible" completó de decir al ver el ceño fruncido de Miroku.

Miroku se recostó en el sofá, se sentía algo incómodo y no es que fuera por el asiento, sino por la compañía, aquella mujer no le era muy confiable.

"Qué has estado haciendo últimamente en tu vida Miroku?

En ese momento una oleada de malos recuerdos llegó a la memoria de Miroku.

"Soy músico, he estado componiendo."

"¿Sólo componiendo?"

"Si"

"¿acerca qué compone?"

"Eso depende de mi estado de ánimo"

"¿Y cómo ha estado su ánimo?"

"No muy bien"

**

* * *

**

Kagome mientras esperaba leía "Cosmopolitan" alzó su vista un momento para ver el consultorio el cual era dividido por una pared estilo japonés (o sea de tela), vio la sombra de Miroku levantarse del asiento, también se escuchaban algunas quejas, "típico" – pensó. Miroku salió de aquella habitación muy molesto.

"Kagome, Vámonos ya"-

"Qué pasó" –

"Te lo contaré en el camino" – dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

"P-pero" – tartamudeó mientras dejaba la revista en la mesa enfrente ella.

**

* * *

**

"Prometiste que ibas a hablar con la psicóloga"- dijo al abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, Miroku también hizo lo mismo.

"¿Y es que acaso no lo hice?"-

"Pues te saliste en mitad de la cita – ¿qué pasó?"

"Nada, no pasó nada."-

"Tú no sales a media cita sólo porque te plazca."

Miroku sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría diciéndole.- "Me hizo recordar cosas del pasado"-

"Y por eso te saliste…"-

"Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso"

"Para eso están los sicólogos Miroku, para hacer superar ciertas áreas de la vida"

"El caso es que no quiero volver"

"Ni creo que ella quiera volver a atenderte" – suspiró.

"Naaa, estoy seguro que sí querrá" – a Kagome no le hizo ni pizca de gracia el comentario – "oh por favor no te enfades conmigo"

"No estoy enfadada"

"¿Ah no?"

"No"

"Demuéstralo" – dijo un pícaro Miroku.

"El caso Miroku, es que no puedes despreciar la ayuda de los demás"

"Ella lo hace por dinero de todas formas" – dijo Miroku mientras daba un giro a la derecha.

"Nada es gratis"

"Lo sé, pero no necesito de nadie para superarlo, sólo apóyame."

"¡Apoyarte no es suficiente, lo he hecho durante meses y no has cambiado nada!"

"El simple hecho de que estés conmigo me ayuda" – dijo Miroku, Kagome suspiró

"Ni siquiera te ayudas a ti mismo"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"¡Sango no hubiera querido esto para ti además lastimas a los que te rodean!"

"Yo no lastimo a nadie"

"Mira a tu alrededor sin la venda Miroku y te aseguro que te darás cuenta"

"¿¡Cuál venda!?" – dijo Miroku desesperado

"La que te cubre los ojos, la que no te deja ver la realidad"

"¡Yo si la veo¡Los que están mal son ustedes!"

"Tienes que darte cuenta de lo que haces"

"¿Sabes que siempre que tocamos el tema salimos discutiendo?"

"Si, ya me he dado cuenta"

"¿Entonces por qué no puedes dejarlo a un lado?"

"¡Porque esto es delicado!"

"¡Tú lo pones delicado!"- el semáforo cambió a rojo, Kagome zafó su cinturón de seguridad y salió del vehículo.

"Kagome qué haces, sube al auto" – dijo Miroku desde la ventana, pero Kagome ni volteó a verlo. – "Mujeres" – dijo para sí mismo, cruzó hacía la derecha y parqueó el auto, Miroku empezó a buscar con la mirada a su amiga.

Kagome estaba sentada en una banca en el parque, no esperando a que Miroku llegara, luchar para aceptar la muerte de su amiga no fue fácil, y ahora tendría que volverlo a hacer por su amigo. Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por el rostro de Kagome.

"Discúlpame" – dijo Miroku sentándose a su lado – "Sabes que no era mi intención herirte."

"Nunca es tu intención".

"Kagome ya basta – desearía cambiar lo que pasó tanto como tú pero no soy Dios, no puedo pedirle a la muerte que nos regrese a Sango, en realidad no sabes cuánto deseo que todo sea como antes".

"¡Ese es tu problema Miroku, te quedaste estancado!" – dijo Kagome mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes¡He luchado por salir adelante! Por seguir con mi vida pero es muy jodido! No comprendes lo que es llegar a casa y no tener a nadie que te reciba, un lugar que está lleno de recuerdos¡recuerdos con ella¡Y no sabes lo duro que todo esto ha sido para mi!" – dijo Miroku en un tono alto.

"¿Y tú crees que para mi ha sido fácil?"

"No¡Esto no ha sido fácil para nadie! Pero yo no culpo a los demás"

"No te culpo de lo que pasó Miroku."

"Y es que no tendrías razones para hacerlo" – pasaron unos cuantos segundos de un pesado silencio y Miroku continuó - "¿qué es lo que en realidad quieres Kagome?"

"Paz, aunque sea sólo por un momento"

"Yo también Kagome, pero su recuerdo me está matando" – dijo Miroku mientras abrazaba a Kagome por los hombros, ella hundió su cara en su pecho buscando así algo de consuelo.

"He estado viendo aquella sicóloga desde hace dos meses aproximadamente, dice que hay cinco fases para aceptar la muerte y van en su respectivo orden, negación, rabia, negociación, depresión… y finalmente aceptación, yo ya estoy en aceptación… ¿en cuál estás tú?"

"No lo sé Kagome… no sé nada." – después de unos cuantos segundos agregó – "¿Podrías sacar otra cita para mi? Prometo no salir antes de terminar"

"De acuerdo".

"Bien, vamos te llevaré a casa." - dijo Miroku levantándose de la banca, Kagome hizo lo mismo.

Atravesaron el inmenso parque antes de subir al auto, todos aquellos árboles le recordaban a su adorada Sango, haciendo que cada paso que daba hacia delante, fuera un recuerdo más. Su mirada se fijó en un árbol en especial, lo llamaban "El Árbol de los Sueños" fue allí en donde le había propuesto matrimonio a Sango, también allí se habían dado su primer beso y estaba seguro que si Sango estuviese en este mundo, habrían muchas otras historias que contar cuando envejecieran.

* * *

"_Cariño… ¿qué te pasa? Te noto algo pensativo" – __Dijo Sango acostada en el pasto, al igual que Miroku. _

"_No es nada" – _

"_¿todavía no has logrado arreglar aquella melodía?"_

"_si… me falta mucho aún" –_

"_oh vamos Miroku aléjate del trabajo, estamos juntos ¿recuerdas?"_

"_si lo sé"_

"_Deja de mentirme, no sabes hacerlo – ¿qué está pasando?" – Sango se arrodilló Miroku sonrió pícaramente y se sentó._

"_¿Nunca podré mentir lo suficientemente bien?"_

"_No para mi – dime qué pasa" – Dijo Sango molesta, Miroku tomó sus manos y respiró profundamente._

"_He estado pensando en qué haría sin ti, y ciertamente no sé la respuesta aún, simplemente moriría." – Miroku calló unos segundos para encontrar las palabras indicadas – "Sango, Nunca había sentido por otra mujer lo que siento por ti."_

"_Miroku ¿qué ocurre?"_

"_La gente me rodeaba, pero me sentía igual de solo, hasta que llegaste tú" – dijo Miroku haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Sango – "Cada vez que te miro a los ojos, no puedo evitar perderme en ellos, tú eres todo mi ser Sango, lo más importante para mí es tu felicidad, no podría ser feliz si tú no lo eres, porque quiero que seas feliz para yo ser feliz¡y por qué estoy repitiendo tantas veces la palabra feliz!" – Sango rió, Miroku bajó la mirada y se sonrojó – "Discúlpame Sango, acabo de estropear todo lo que dije."._

"_Hey, no has estropeado nada" – Sango tomó la barbilla de Miroku y levantó su rostro – "Continúa"_

"_He estado pensando en esto durante los últimos días y cada día estoy más convencido de que eres la mujer indicada para mi." – Miroku metió su mano en su bolsillo derecho y sacó una pequeña caja. – "Sango, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, que seas la madre de mis hijos y hacerte feliz. ¿Sango, quieres casarte conmigo?" – dijo Mientras abría la pequeña caja revelando un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y diamantes. - _

"_Oh por Dios… oh por Dios… Miroku yo… y-yo __tengo que contarle a Kagome, y a mi papá, y a Kohaku y-"_

"_Sango respóndeme" – dijo Miroku tomando con sus manos el rostro de Sango._

"_SI, si Miroku, quiero casarme contigo" – Miroku besó a Sango tiernamente, después esta lo abrazó empujándolo hacia atrás, ocasionando que ambos se cayeran. Este definitivamente era uno de los mejores días de su vida. _

* * *

Kagome al ver la mirada fija de Miroku, simplemente colocó su mano en su hombro para darle apoyo sin necesidad de palabras. Todos extrañaban a Sango, ella se había llevado parte del corazón de cada uno, pero sin duda, Sango había robado completamente el corazón de Miroku. 

Desvió su mirada y siguió su camino, quería volver a empezar, una nueva vida sin Sango, pero eso le era imposible,_ "He estado pensando en qué haría sin ti, y ciertamente no sé la respuesta aún, simplemente moriría."._

Debería estar muerto también ¿no?

* * *

Nota: Este es mi segundo fic, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo... por favor envien sus review para saber si les gustó o no, sugerencias tambien se aceptan, escriban sin cuidado, me interesa saber la opinión de todos ustedes. Gracias. 


	2. Regalo de Cumpleaños

N.A: En serio no creerán la verguenza que siento al actualizar este fic practicamente un año después, si sigo a este paso cuando ya tenga 40 años terminaré lo que he empezado, pero bueno no les tengo una excusa, en realidad quien da excusas es porque quiere tapar algo que hizo no? en ese caso lo único que puedo decri es que aprovecharé mis vacaciones y actualizaré mas seguido. a todos ustedes que dedicaron un poco de tiempo a escribir un review aquí les va mis mas sinceros agradecimientos

JESZAS111: en serio mujer no sabes kuan feliz me haces al dejar tus review y pues si... creo que las dos somos un poco despistadas a la hora de actualizar, pero nada grave (creo) a ver apostemos kual de las dos se demora mas en actualizar:P:P tu tan linda siempre apoyándome en serio muchisimas gracias de todo corazón y recuerda todo se logra si se dispone... osea que yo ganaré la apuesta! jajaja

sangoluna: sabes que cuando mi hermana leyó este fic dijo lo mismo "por qué eres tan cruel" se que a veces critico a otros escritores por lo crueles que son, pero mira, un burro hablando de orejas no? jaja. te agradesco muchísimo tu review y espero que este te guste.

Suzuka Ootori: GRACIAS por decirme que no abusara de las líneas divisorias, en realidad no sabia que se veia tan mal!:P:P en este cap. creeme que las usé lo menos posible. debo decirte que a mi no me llama para nada la atención la pareja MirKag, me parece un tanto dispareja asi que tranquila, no va a haber nada entre ellos. no me queda mas que agradecer tu review y ojalá te guste este cap.

Tsuki-one-chan: me da mucha pena contigo, tu eres de las escritoras que (creo) tiene mas historias y actualizas muy rápido y yo, apenas un año despues vengo a actualizar, no puedo de la verguenza! muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este cap. llene tus espectativas.

Daburu-Tamashi: gracias por tu review, en serio, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo mis babosadas, espero que te guste este cap. y me des tu opinión, es muy util para mi.

**

* * *

**

Regalo de Cumpleaños.

"¿Cuándo acabará todo esto

"¿Cuándo acabará todo esto?"

"Cuando tú lo desees"

"Lo intento a diario pero no hay cambios"

"Debes dejar de pensar en lo que pasó."

"Es imposible"

"Miroku, nada es imposible."

"Sólo quédate un rato mas…no me dejes aquí, por favor." – pidió Miroku abrazando su almohada.

"Me quedaré tanto como quieras"

Miroku pudo sentir la calidez de sus palabras, su tacto era tan fino y suave que hizo que se deseara acercarse más a ella. Sango en realidad estaba allí, estaba con él, Miroku podía sentir su aroma, la suavidad de su cabello y la calidez de sus labios, se volteó para verla directamente a sus ojos, el marrón de estos hicieron que Miroku una vez mas se sustanciara de aquel éxtasis esperanzador, estar con ella era lo único que él quería, era su mayor anhelo. ¿De qué le servían el brillo del sol si su corazón se apagaba lentamente y para qué querer un nuevo corazón si la persona que amaba aún no le devolvía el anterior?

Al verla allí acostada junto a él Miroku se sintió completo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Experimentó lo que era volver a vivir aunque hubiera sido por unos minutos. Extendió su mano para acariciar suavemente sus mejillas, su piel seguía siendo cálida y suave, se perdió en sus ojos una última vez, antes de que Sango desapareciera por completo. Miroku despertó y maldijo una y otra vez su suerte, su destino y su maldición.

No se levantó de la cama, cerró sus ojos con fuerza obligándose a soñar de nuevo con ella. Falló otra vez, falló en eso como en muchas otras cosas, como en muchas promesas que no cumplió.

Se levantó de la cama al escuchar el insistente timbre que hacía su cabeza estallar, no se preocupó siquiera en abotonarse una camisa, sino que arregló un poco los pantalones blancos de su pijama y abrió la puerta de par en par de un solo tirón.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" – preguntó Miroku sorprendido

"¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? Te hemos estado llamando pero no contestas ni a tu celular ni en la casa, te buscamos por todas partes" – dijo Inuyasha algo irritado

"¿De qué hablas?"

"No sabíamos nada de ti hace dos semanas"

"Cuáles dos semanas, he estado aquí todo el tiempo"

"Cuales dos semanas" – Inuyasha remedó a Miroku "ya veras qu.."

"El caso Miroku es que estábamos preocupados por ti" – intervino Kagome – "podemos pasar?"

"Si adelante, les advierto que esto está un poco desordenado" – dijo Miroku retirando unas botellas de whiskey del sofá.

"Si ya lo veo" – dijo Inuyasha

"¿Desde cuando no limpian por acá Miroku?" – preguntó Kagome recogiendo otro par de botellas del suelo, Miroku alzó su mirada pensativo.

"No lo sé, probablemente desde hace un mes"

"¿Cómo vives en esto?" – preguntó Inuyasha mirando la recocha de sala

"Si a esto le llamas desorden deberías ver mi habitación" – dijo Miroku relajado. – "Qué hora es?"

"1:30pm – ve y báñate, vamos a almorzar." – dijo Inuyasha. Y fue ahí cuando Miroku se dio cuenta que tenía puesto solamente el pantalón de su pijama. Fue al baño y tomó una ducha y se vistió con una camisa tipo polo verde pastel, unos jeans y una chaqueta. Cuando salió a la sala encontró un lugar totalmente diferente, el sofá estaba despejado de latas y ropa, ya no había platos sucios en la mesa, el suelo estaba totalmente limpió y la cocina estaba mas que impecable, pero aún el olor a alcohol gobernaba en la habitación.

"Lo que las mujeres pueden hacer cuando hay un cuarto sucio no Miroku?" – dijo Inuyasha

"Si, ya lo veo, gracias Kagome en verdad no tenias que hacerlo aunque esto se ve grandioso"

"Bromeas, claro que tenía que hacerlo esto era un chiquero, de cosa no me salieron ratas!" – gritó Kagome desde la cocina

* * *

"Cierra los ojos - ya ahora ábrelos"

"¿Y esto?"

"Es tu cumpleaños tonto" – dijo Inuyasha

"¿Mi cumpleaños?" – preguntó Miroku confundido

"Si, no me digas que ya lo olvidaste" – dijo Kagome

"No por supuesto que no" – mintió. – "me disculpan un momento, voy al baño"

"Pero ni siquiera has abierto tu regalo" – reclamó Kagome

"Es que tengo las manos sucias, voy a lavarlas y ya vuelvo" – dijo Miroku levantándose de la silla. – "no te preocupes, no es que me vaya a fugar" – dijo divertido para asegurarle a Kagome que no pasaba nada y caminó directamente al baño.

"Está muy extraño" - dijo Kagome

"Siempre ha sido un tipo extraño"

"Tú sabes que no, que tenga sus mañas si, pero extraño no. – por qué no vas y hablas con él?"

"¿Yo? A mi no me vengas a echar ese muerto" (n.a para los que no entienden ese dicho, significa ¨no me vengas a echar esa culpa/carga/responsabilidad etc.)¨ – Kagome simplemente lo miró, eso fue suficiente para que Inuyasha comprendiera que aún la herida estaba abierta. – "lo siento" se levantó de la mesa y entró al baño de hombres.

Miroku por su parte estaba usando el orinal cuando Inuyasha se parqueó a su lado

"¿Qué te pasa?" –

"Nada"

"Entonces deja de actuar así, Kagome en verdad quería que lo pasaras bien hoy, pero lo estás arruinando todo"

"No estoy arruinando nada"

"Mira, mi novia esta allá afuera preocupada por ti, si eso no te importa está bien, pero a mí si, así que por lo menos finge que lo estás pasando bien"

"Inuyasha, relájate, no hay nada de qué preocuparse." – dijo Miroku pero por dentro muy bien sabía que no soportaba mas esa vida.

"Bien, te espero afuera." – Inuyasha salió del baño y se dirigió a Kagome.

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Él está perfectamente bien Kagome, no te preocupes"

"Bueno ahora sí – vamos a ver mi regalo" – dijo Miroku al sentarse con ellos. – "y como ya deben saber, yo no guardo papeles" – Miroku empezó a rasgar los papeles como un niño pequeño, luego abrió una caja y de allí sacó un CD - "Vaya Kagome tu si que sabes aparentar regalos grandes - ¿Qué contiene?"

"Es algo que tu mismo debes averiguar" – respondió Kagome

"De igual formas gracias."

"no hay de que"

* * *

Milagrosamente atinó a dar con la llave de la puerta, Miroku se tambaleaba por la sala tirando su chaqueta y llaves y se dirigió directamente a su habitación para acabar con un día y empezar con guayabo otro. Eso ya se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina.

Se quitó los zapatos antes de tirarse a la cama y golpearse con la cabecera, echó un madrazo, estaba seguro que mañana su cuerpo cobraría caro el maltrato de Miroku. Pero sin más ánimos de pensar cerró los ojos y soñó una vez más con ella.

El timbre del teléfono irrumpió en el silencio de la habitación, para cuando Miroku reaccionó que Kagome seguramente había conectado nuevamente el teléfono ya era la quinta timbrada, con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios, tuvo coraje para estirar el brazo y alcanzar el teléfono que tenía en la mesita de noche y contestó de mala gana.

"¿Quién habla?"

"Le llamamos de parte de la sicóloga Fujirani queremos confirmar su cita de esta tarde."

"Qué cita?"

"La que tiene hoy a las 4pm"

"Yo no he sac…" – Miroku recordó entonces que había prometido ir a esas sesiones.

"Cómo dice?"

"Qué hora es?"

"2pm, confirmo su cita?"

"Si, ahí estaré." Y sin más colgó. Su pregunta fue… ¿en qué momento Kagome entró a su habitación? Pero una vez más dejó que el sueño se apoderara de él.

Lo que para él fueron cinco minutos, para el mundo ya había transcurrido una hora y media y fue en ese momento cuando su despertador empezó a sonar. Definitivamente Kagome lo había planeado todo. Se levantó perezosamente de la cama, se dio una ducha y sin más salió del apartamento, encendió el auto y tomó la autopista número 9 que lo llevaría directo a su rumbo

"Buenas tardes Sr. Nagasaki"

"Buenas tardes, quisiera disculparme por mi conducta en la ultima sesión, no estoy acostumbrado a hablar de esto y .."

"Lo sé – acomódate en el sofá, vamos a empezar de nuevo." – Miroku se recostó – "háblame de ti"

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Quiero que te describas, que me digas tus logros, puedes empezar por esas cosas."

"Bueno, soy una persona bastante extrovertida, o por lo menos solía serlo, soy músico me gusta bastante el piano, el chello, violín. He tenido mis altos y bajos, hace unos meses realicé un concierto en el teatro principal… yo creo que eso sería todo.

"En la última sesión te hice un pregunta, que tú mismo respondiste al sacar otra cita. ¿Qué te trae por acá?"

"En los últimos días he estado pensando en eso, necesito cambiar mi estilo de vida, verás, desde que… desde que mi novia murió todo cambió, siento que voy cayendo en un abismo y cada día que pasa voy mas hacia el fondo, estoy seguro que ella no hubiese querido esto para mi."

"Entiendo, naturalmente hay cinco pasos para superar la muerte, negación, rabia, negociación, depresión y aceptación, en estas sesiones vamos a trabajar contigo para que al final de este trayecto puedas tener la paz que buscas. Es completamente normal recurrir a este tipo de ayuda al perder a un ser querido Miroku, por eso no hay nada que temer, te prometo que al final de estas sesiones vas a sentir que se te ha quitado un peso de encima. – cuéntame, qué sientes en este momento?"

"yo… aún no lo puedo creer, yo sé que ella ya no está aquí, pero aún puedo sentirla, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de disculparme por todo, los abrazos que no le dí, las mentiras que dije, los besos que le negué. Aún no puedo creer que ya no esté con nosotros, ella era la calidez del hogar…. Es que son tantas cosas que hizo o no hizo, son demasiadas cosas que contar."- Miroku ya podía sentir su cuerpo asfixiándose y un terrible nudo en la garganta.

"Lo sé. Concentrémonos en ti, dímelo de nuevo, que sientes"

"Miedo. Mucho miedo es como si sintiera que no voy a ser capaz con todo esto, no sé nada no entiendo qué sucedió, en cierta forma me siento responsable de lo que ocurrió, yo sé que si hubiera estado allí con ella nada de esto hubiera pasado, me siento como la peor rata por no saber afrontar esta situación, y también me siento como un gran actor"

"¿gran actor?"

"Si, le miento tanto a mis amigos que a veces yo mismo creo en mis mentiras"

"¿En qué situaciones miente?"

"Cuando me preguntan ¨¿Cómo estas Miroku?¨ yo respondo normalmente ¨bien, mejor que nunca¨ pero la verdad es que me muero por dentro y tengo que fingir muy bien las sonrisas para que no puedan ver que no puedo respirar." – se quitó con el regazo de su brazo la lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos y que recorría su mejilla sin permiso alguno.

"¿Qué mas siente?"

"Vergüenza, porque fui el peor canalla que ha existido en este mundo, no hice cosas que a ella le gustaban por pena, y eran cosas que a la larga eran divertidas, pero no lo hice…"

"Qué desearía haber hecho?"

"haber cantado en voz alta en la fila de un supermercado, llorar al final de una película cursi, haberme tirado de panza en una piscina, haberme hecho mascarillas con ella, manicure, pedicure, pero si las hago ahora ya no serían lo mismo, no sin ella."

Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta cuánto en realidad la extrañaba. Pero más sorprendido quedó cuando se dio cuenta que esa no había sido su real sesión, esa había sido su auto-examen, lo que no planearía jamás en decirle a alguien y su gran cansancio le había ayudado a ser mas pensativo en lo que iba a decir.

Miroku se levantó de su silla y entró a sesión por segunda vez en el mismo día.

"Buenas tardes Sr. Nagasaki"

"Buenas tardes, quisiera disculparme por mi conducta en la ultima sesión, no estoy acostumbrado a hablar de esto y .."

"Lo sé – acomódate en el sofá, vamos a empezar de nuevo." – Miroku se recostó – "háblame de ti"

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Qué quieres que yo sepa?"…

Una hora después como se había acordado Miroku salió de consulta para encontrarse en una casa sin calor. Apenas recordaba como había llegado a casa anoche… o mejor dicho hoy, su memoria lo traicionó después de haber tomado unos cuantos tragos. Pero sí recordaba el CD de Kagome, buscó impaciente en la ropa que nuevamente estaba en la sala y encontró en su chaqueta tan ansiado objeto prendió su DVD y se dedicó a ver. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y al estar sólo dejó sus lágrimas correr. Eran sus videos caseros desde cuando era tan sólo un niño hasta ahora. Salían tomas de cuando era bebé bañándose, usando el orinal, tomando clases de piano cuando ni siquiera podía tocar "Oda a la Alegría", su graduación de colegio, del conservatorio, fragmentos de sus conciertos desde que era niño hasta su último. Pero hubo una toma definitiva para su vida, estaban en la playa, los cuatro juntos, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango y él. Y vio un brillo especial en sus ojos, un brillo que ahora había perdido, era un brillo que se llamaba Sango y ella a su vez tenía aquel brillo sin igual en sus ojos, estaba justamente como la recordaba, cálida, divertida pero encima de todo eso, hermosa. Miroku dejó que sus lágrimas vagaran libremente por sus mejillas, al fin del cabo ¿quién lo vería? Pausó su televisor en la mejor imagen de Sango, se acomodó en el sofá y la detallo en lo que quedaba de noche, la detalló tanto que soñó una vez mas con ella.

* * *

N.A: Bueno qué puedo decirles aparte de la verguenza que tengo lo único que puedo esperar es que me maten por esta absurdamente larga espera para actualización. Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier clase de crítica es aceptada. gracias de todo corazón por dedicarle un poco de tiempo para leer este fic.


	3. Negación: Morir Para Despertar

**Negación**** / Morir Para Despertar**

"¿Qué mas siente?"

"Que esto es algo irreal tal vez"

"Qué le hace pensar eso?"

"Sango simplemente no puede estar muerta, eso es como decir que el agua no moja, ella era… es, disculpe, los ánimos, la calidez del hogar entre otras cosas. Y créeme, yo sé que esto es una pesadilla, simplemente me toca despertar" – afirmó Miroku relajado en el sofá del consultorio.

"Miroku, ésta es la realidad – estás pasando por un momento de angustia, pero eso no significa que no lo superarás. Lo haremos juntos"- explicó la sicóloga.

"Pienso llevarla al cine esta noche… qué película me recomiendas?" – dijo haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la sicóloga.

"Escúchame. Sango murió hace meses sé que es dif-." - Miroku rió

"Por supuesto que no, hoy es nuestro último aniversario, dentro de poco nos casaremos, además, Sango quiere su boda perfecta, bobadas de mujeres…"

"Miroku…"

"Además, si, sé que todo esto se ve real pero no lo es… últimamente en mis sueños siempre muero y ahí despierto – es simple cuestión de paciencia. – pronto esto acabará y no te volveré a ver, sin ánimo de ofender por supuesto."

"Estoy segura qu-"

"Y ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Que sienta que me ahogo y despierto empapado de sudor?" – Miroku hizo una interpretación – "a veces el mundo es algo aburrido, por eso existen los sueños, para entretener." – Suspiró – "Estoy mas que seguro que … ay simplemente pellízcame no me gusta nada este sueño," - dijo extendiendo su brazo - " el dolor siempre ayuda, mi mamá solía decir que…-"

"Oye basta." Interrumpió a la vez que devolvía el brazo de Miroku –"Admitir la muerte de un ser querido es muy difícil para el ser humano y ya conversamos acerca los cinco pasos, pienso personalmente que es necesario que sufras la pena para superarla" – Miroku eructó disimuladamente. – "¿has estado bebiendo?"

"beber, beber… no" – mintió con una gran sonrisa, la sicóloga llamó por el intercomunicador su secretaria, cuando esta apareció en la sala, esta le secreteó algo que Miroku no pudo oír por su embriaguez, la secretaria asintió y salió de la oficina.

"El alcohol no es la respuesta Miroku"

"Tampoco tengo opción múltiple." – cerró sus ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Despertó en su casa a las 6:00pm con la peor resaca del mundo y aún un poco ebrio, en la madrugada había bebido una botella de escocés no estando seguro si era lo correcto, pero el placer carnal lo sedujo. Salió de su habitación para entrar a una sala con olor a alcohol y cigarrillo. Inuyasha estaba sentado en el sofá.

"Inuyasha… que sorpresa!" – expresó feliz

"Miroku, siéntate, tenemos que hablar."

"Sobre qué"- dijo tomando asiento en frente de Inuyasha

"Tu conducta.

"¿Ahora qué hice?" – Miroku sostuvo su cabeza con las manos y masajeó sus sienes.

"Me llamaron en la mañana a mi trabajo, para pedirme que te recogiera de sicología, estabas ebrio… ¿por qué?."

"¿Porque estaba ebrio?" – respondió con otra pregunta sarcásticamente.

"En la mañana, si – también me llamaron de un bar a decirme que debías dinero, dejaste tu celular y me marcaron"

"Oh, entonces ahí lo dejé, gracias por el dato."

"Miroku" – habló fuerte – "si quieres vivir tu vida así de ahora en adelante, perfecto, no te detendré, pero no me responsabilizaré de ti y tampoco lo va a hacer Kagome – ¿entendido?"

"Podrías bajar la voz? No todos nos sentimos bien hoy"

"No es solamente hoy, ayer , la semana pasada y estoy mas que seguro que en la que viene vas a estar peor"

"Tienes razón, no soy tu responsabilidad, esto no te incumbe"

"Bien, has contigo lo que se te de la gana!" – dijo Inuyasha con un todo alto levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la salida

"Eso hago!" –Miroku contestó de la misma forma.

"_pero qué genio"_pensó, se levantó lentamente del sofá para no sentir un dolor de cabeza más fuerte, se dirigió a la cocina mientras pateaba botellas de licor vacías, en realidad recodaba que anoche sólo había bebido media botella de escosés, pero al ver en el lavabo varias de estas vacías se sorprendió, se dio cuenta que había perdido el control, y al volver a ver el corredor, supo que era lo mismo todas las noches y todo empezó desde su cumpleaños por aquel valioso video el cual lo acompañaba todas las noches, claro está, las noches que pasaba en el apartamento y no en un bar de mala muerte. Sacó hielo de la nevera, lo metió en una bolsa térmica y lo dirigió a su adolorida cabeza y una vez más, para cumplir su rutina de todos los días, se acostó en el sofá para pasar su dolor.

Sin darse cuenta, pasó de ser un simple reposo a un sueño profundo, Miroku despertó a las ocho de la noche con una nueva energía, sintió de repente hambre y al revisar su refrigerador y ver que en este no había nada mas que una naranja mohosa, una vieja caja de leche entre otras cosas in consumibles, decidió que dar un paseo era la mejor opción.

Tomó una rápida ducha y salió del departamento dejando una montaña de desorden a sus espaldas.

El aire fresco le hacia bien, se sentía… renovado pero ante todo, despierto. Su apartamento con el pasar de los días había adquirido un peculiar olor a licor y tabaco, aunque este último se había colado hace poco en la lista de sus vicios a Miroku aún le molestaba el olor… pero aquella sensación de no hacer lo correcto, le excitaba mas y pensó que así, su pelea en contra del mundo iba ganada.

Se dirigió a su estudio de música en el centro de la ciudad, el local tenia una ubicación estratégicamente perfecta, en frente estaba nada mas y nada menos que el teatro principal de la cuidad, a tan solo media cuadra se encontraba una tienda de música y a dos bloques más arriba estaba su parque favorito en el que fácilmente se relajaba.

Entró al local y recordó que hace meses no tocaba aquí, encendió las luces y vio todo en orden. Se acercó a su piano vertical, removió los forros que lo protegían y se dispuso a tocar. Apenas presionó la primera tecla, supo que estaba desafinado. Murmuró para sí mismo. Levantó la tapa superior y desmontó la tapa frontal con ayuda de un destornillador, también desmontó la tapa del teclado y la sordina de la misma manera. A ver el piano destapado detalló las 88 teclas y las 210 cuerdas, tomó sus herramientas y se dispuso a trabajar, recordó que los 2/3 de las teclas estaban constituidas de cuerda triple, eso quería decir que el macillo de cada tecla golpeaba un grupo de tres cuerdas a la vez y la dificultad número uno era afinar exactamente igual cada cuerda de cada grupo, hizo casi omiso, soltó un trío de cuerdas para examinarlas, pero al desajustarlas y de nuevo volverlas a ajustar Miroku las forzó demasiado, haciendo que una de ellas se reventara haciendo una cortadura en su mano.

Miroku se alejó del piano maldiciéndolo. Se llevó la mano a la boca y succionó la herida. Luego cuando se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido se echó a reír, sabía que esto de revisar el piano no lo llevaría a nada bueno, jamás lo había hecho antes y dudaba no romper una cuerda, atornilló nuevamente las tapas del piano. Cuando acabó giró su cabeza y vio el chello en su soporte, acercó una silla y lo acomodó para tocarlo. También estaba desafinado, se dio cuenta, ajustó un poco algunos torniquetes y aflojó otros y se dispuso a tocar. Sus manos estaban fuera de forma, pero eso no hizo que la melodía se estropeara, simplemente la hizo mas lenta, al momento que empezó a tocar, podía imaginar a Sango mirarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro. De no haber sido por ella, Miroku jamás hubiera aprendido, la invitó a sentarse con él para que así juntos crear una melodía única.

_Flashback_

"_Miroku, tenemos malas noticias"_

"_¿Qué pasó Hachi?"_

"_Me temo que… Harry, el chellista, se quebró la muñeca en un accidente que tuvo anoche. Estará en recuperación por tres meses."_

"_Pero en un mes es el concierto"_

"_Lo sé, debemos buscar un reemplazo."_

"_Tienes contactos?"_

"_Tan solo se limitan a pianistas, saxofonistas y guitarristas"_

"_Busca en una academia de música."_

"_Si señor."_

"_Y-y-y mándale flores a Harry"_

"_De acuerdo"_

"_Y de paso tráeme esas donas que tanto me gustan." – Miroku se desplomó en el sofá en cuanto Hachi salió de la habitación, si había un leve cambio en los músicos, se atrasaban un poco en el horario._

_Fin del flashback._

Sintió a Sango rodear sus manos, guiándolas hacia notas más difíciles de alcanzar, Miroku cerró sus ojos para sentirla mejor y se dejó llevar por aquel éxtasis seductor de su tacto.

_Flashback_

_Para cuando Miroku entró en la habitación ya iba veinte minutos retrasado, Hachi estaba ya dentro junto con el director de la academia y por lo visto tres estudiantes un profesor y un chello en su soporte. Miroku saludó cordialmente a cada uno de ellos y se sentó en cuanto se lo pidieron._

"_Debo decir que nos honra con su visita señor Nagasaki. – es un placer serle de ayuda en esta situación" – inició el rector _

"_Yo debo agradecerle por recibirme con tan poco aviso, Ud. Sabe mejor que nadie que estas cosas toman tiempo."_

"_claro que lo sé. – bueno vamos al grano, el profesor Hikaro Munjino ha seleccionado tres de sus mejores alumnos, tocarán para Ud. De forma individual para que los pueda analizar mejor antes de tomar su decisión."_

"_Me parece perfecto"_

"_Bueno, empecemos con Hikuro Yamato"_

_Fin del Flashback_

Miroku abrió los ojos cuando no sintió más el tacto de la castaña, su imaginación estaba jugándole una mala pasada, pero… Sango no se habría ido sin despedirse… o si?

_Flashback_

"_Él, sabe lo que hace, pero no creo que pueda congeniar con toda la banda, es mas bien individual" – dijo Miroku señalando la foto de uno de los tres estudiantes._

"_Que hay de este otro?" – preguntó Hachi, entregándole la foto a Miroku_

"_Oh, él es bastante bueno, es muy rápido, pero no es mas que un simple músico." – dijo dejando la foto en el escritorio_

"_¿Y ella?"_

"_Ella…¿cómo es que se llama?"_

"_Sango Hitomi"_

"_Sango es diferente, no es tan rápida como el anterior…"_

"_Yazuko…"_

"_Si, si ese Yazuko, pero tiene algo, tiene talento, no está tan bien posicionada como los otros dos, pero creo que trabajar con ella será… divertido."_

"_Miroku si necesitáramos a alguien divertido contrataríamos un mimo"_

"_Me malinterpretas Hachi, no hablo de esa clase de diversión, digo que sería interesante trabajar con ella._

"_No hay tiempo"_

"_Si ella en realidad tiene talento aprenderá muy rápido"_

"_Y si no?"_

"_No lo sé"_

"_Miroku, todos sabemos que las estudiantes son tus favoritas… por favor no involucres trabajo con placer." – Miroku río_

"_Hachi, relájate! No va a pasar nada…"_

"_No estoy seguro Miroku, a veces me sorprende cuan idiota puedes llegar a ser."_

"_Para eso te tengo a ti, tú siempre me terminas salvando."_

_Fin del Flashback._

Pero no, ella simplemente se había alejado un poco. Su mirada era distinta, algo no era igual, pero al ser un completo idiota en cuanto a detalles, no supo qué había cambiado en su amada Sango, es decir, notablemente ella era la misma, pero ese no se qué que la hacia tan especial había desaparecido.

_Flashback_

"_La razón por la cual te escogimos, Sango, es porque en realidad vimos algo en ti que no habíamos visto en nadie mas, tenemos que comprometernos totalmente, veinticuatro horas al día, los siete días de las semana, necesitamos tenerte lista para un mes._" – _puntualizó Miroku_

"_De acuerdo"_

"_Crees que puedes hacerlo" – preguntó Hachi._

"_Si"_

"_Bueno pues, no se diga mas, bienvenida Sango" – dijo Miroku –"estoy seguro que si te luces se te abrirán muchas puertas."_

_Fin del Flashback._

Miroku lo supo.

Esa no era su Sango, no era la misma, sus ojos ya no eran los cariñosos de los que se enamoró. Miroku parpadeó fuertemente para borrar aquella imagen de su mente, pero no pasó. Sango seguía allí. Y recordó que seguramente Sango se encontraba así de enojada por lo tarde que era y no le había llamado. Guardó el chello en su estuche y salió del estudio.

* * *

Para cuando cerró la puerta principal, sintió el penetrante olor del alcohol y el tabaco, observó una sala hecha un desastre, un pasillo de botellas y una pila de platos sin lavar.

Pero… ¿y Sango?

La buscó por el apartamento, baño, sala, cuarto entre otros, pero no había rastro de ella. Sabía que aún estaba en la casa ya que su bolso colgaba del perchero, sus llaves en la cocina y sus zapatos al lado de los que él acababa de quitarse.

Miroku destapó la cerveza que minutos atrás había comprado en la tienda camino a casa, se sentó en el sofá y sin explicación razonable, encontró el control de la TV justo a su lado. La encendió, y la primera imagen que vio, fue la sonrisa de Sango, nunca removió el CD del DVD y esa imagen lo acompañaba casi todas las noches como la soledad lo hacia en el día. Sólo le tomó una fracción de segundo saber que Sango estaba muerta, que nunca volvería y que verdaderamente solo estaba. Un sentimiento de culpa incalculable se apoderó de su ser y lloró aquella noche inconsolablemente.

La cerveza que había destapado fue el único testigo de la velada.

N.A: igual ya perdí la verguenza... no tengo excusa... sólo digo que ya no me es tan fácil escribir.. me oxidé un poco Xd...  
otra cosa: lamento haberlas hecho llorar.. en si no era mi intencion pero debo admitir que me alegró un poco porque me indicó que las he tocado con este fic..  
gracias!

Tsuki-one-chan: t.t yo tampoco me imagino a Miroku sin Sango.. por eso la maté... para jugar un poco con él. (que mala no?) igual a todos se nos ha muerto alguien cercano y superar la muerte no es nada facil... este fic es una simple cara de duelo... espero seguir leyendo tus reviews.. aunque con estas actualizaciones cada 3 años lo dudo... gracias por tu comentario en verdad me alegro mucho!..

Andrea: Muchas gracias por pasarte por este genero! la verdad jamás había escrito algo taaaaaaaaaan trágico como este fic... siempre hay que hacer mezclas no?.. espero que este cap. t agrade o.. quizas no te haya gustado y quieras matarme... tambien acepto amenazas no te preocupes...

Suzuka Ootori: GRACIAS! por ser TAN paciente conmigo.. de haber sido tu, ya hubiera dejaro este fic en la esquina y leeria otros que actualicen mas seguido.!..  
este capitulo es sólo el inicio de una larga terapia, pero te aseguro que el próximo será mas activo. Siempre tengo presente las recomendaciones que me das.. asi que si hallas algún error, por favor coméntamelo.. Gracias de todo corazón!


End file.
